Alternative health
Big Business Does Not Want Us To Be Healthy Natural health is of growing interest in the west while it has been accepted in the mainstream worldwide. The western approach to health is to isolate symptoms then threat them, perhaps more specifically to suppress them. This is in stark contrast to a natural or holistic approach which seeks to identify the symptoms as a path to understanding the root cause then addressing the root cause to eliminate the symptoms. We want to share over 12 years of experience with thousands of clients at Healthy You Naturally through this Wiki contribution with the expressed intent of sharing simple knowledge that can improve the lives of every one. For example: #permanent weight control #halt premature aging #restore natural vitality and energy #address over 80% of common illnesses You can look and feel years younger As we age, the ability to keep our youthful looks and energy is challenged by the everyday lifestyle choices we make. Fortunately, keeping or regaining your natural youth and vitality doesn’t have to be complicated, time consuming or expensive. Here we’ve got great strategies and effective products that help. If you fit these simple tips into your daily routine, you’ll not only feel better, you’ll look great and as a bonus, live longer! Fill Up On Antioxidant Rich Foods You’ll have better weight control and reduced risk of disease with antioxidants from whole foods such as fresh fruits and vegetables which offer superior protection for your body against the effects of inflammation. There is growing scientific evidence confirming chronic inflammation in the body is a result of consuming highly refined foods such as white sugar, flour, processed oils and packaged foods. Research also points to stress, sleep deprivation and exposure to free radicals which insidiously change our cells little by little. We are bombarded by free radicals from pollutants, microwaves, herbicides, pesticides, preservatives and chemicals on and in our foods. As we age, it is much more difficult for our body to process these free radicals resulting in a weakened body and increased signs of aging. As you increase whole foods consumption by shopping the perimeter of your local grocery store, you’ll be building your immune system and looking great too. Take Charge Of Your Stress Levels “A recent telomere research study at the University of California, San Francisco, showed that “chronic stress can accelerate aging as much as 10 years”. Cortisol is a corticosteroid hormone produced by the adrenal cortex that is involved in the response to stress; it increases blood pressure, blood sugar levels, may cause infertility in women, and suppresses the immune system. You can easily control stress by finding a favorite activity and making it a part of your day. Yoga, Pilates, deep breathing, walking and ideally exercising all reduce the bodies stress levels. In a stressful situation, unwind with a 10-15 minute walk, you’ll return calmed and refreshed, perhaps even a new point of view. Get Good Sleep, It’s The Great Healer The demands of today’s lifestyle are never ending but you should covet your sleep time. Sleeping, eating, and sex control aging by counter-acting the effects of stress giving our bodies time to recover. Sleep is “the great healer”. Research at the National Institutes of Health in Washington, D.C., shows that less than an average of 9.5 hours of sleep at night causes premature aging and the science of circadian rhythmicity (light-and-dark cycles) explains how sleeping controls eating and stress. The hormonal changes caused by sleep deprivation and more free radicals translate to faster aging. Avoid pre-mature aging by establishing a regular, restful sleep cycle even if it’s only 7 or 8 hours. Adopt a relaxing routine, bath, herbal tea, reading 20-30 minutes before bed time, go to bed at the same time every night and do not eat 2-3 hours before going to bed as it impairs both digestion and sleep and avoid any caffeine after 11 am. Indulge In Lots of Good Quality Water Your body relies on water to detoxify properly and water is also essential for supple, younger looking skin and bright eyes. Good quality water is either distilled or reverse osmosis Consider this formula a guideline to calculate your personal water needs throughout the day as essential, more if your consume coffee. of 8 oz. Glasses/Day = (Your Weight in pounds divided by 2) divided by 8 (oz.) Remember as a diuretic, coffee flushes water from your system so be sure to add back 2 times in water to coffee consumed but use caution as your kidneys can become over burdened if excessive. Make Good Fats and Good Sodium The Rule Many people are deficient in the essential fat called omega-3. Youth is often recognized by supple and smooth skin, shiny hair, nails, joints and muscles. You’ll feel and look well when your daily consumption includes cold-water fresh fish, raw nuts and seeds (not roasted or salted), avocado, good quality olive, flax or hemp oil, organic or free range poached or soft-boiled eggs. As a bonus, you’ll also get their anti-inflammatory benefits. Drop the salt habit. Your body can’t use the sodium from inorganic table salt or other similar inorganic sources. Instead get your sodium from foods such as celery, cabbage (red), apples, asparagus, beets, greens, carrots, chickpeas, kale, parsley, turnips, dates, fish and lentils. Laugh Often and Laugh Well The Time Jan. 17, 2005 issue stated “It’s no joke: laughing may be one of nature’s cleverest tricks for keeping us healthy and safe”. Laughter, happiness and optimism have also been linked to our aging process and have been shown to block pain and reduce stress levels. In 2001 Lee Berk, Professor of Pathology and Anatomy at Loma Linda Uni. in California tracked two groups of cardiac patients, one group got 30 minutes of comedy a day plus normal medical therapy, the other just normal therapy. At the end of the year, the laughing group had lower blood pressure, lower stress-hormone levels, fewer episodes of arrhythmia and fewer repeat heart attacks. There is certainly a lot of interest in the benefits of the laughter so be sure to make it a significant part of your day, every day. --Wmclaren 17:13, 21 December 2006 (UTC) From Health Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Health & Hygiene Category:Introductory Articles